


Insatiable Interlude: Rain

by Caro Dee (Caro_Dee)



Series: Insatiable [11]
Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Camping, M/M, Outdoor Sex, POV First Person, PWP, Rain, Sentinel Senses, Sex Addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-12
Updated: 2011-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-19 08:11:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/198761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caro_Dee/pseuds/Caro%20Dee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a rainy camping trip, Jim gets bored.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Insatiable Interlude: Rain

**Author's Note:**

> This was written back in June 2003. I'm grateful to Bluewolf for betaing.

"I'm bored," Jim announces, for like the thirtieth time.

I peer over my glasses at him. He's sitting cross-legged, with his elbows on his knees and his chin on his hands. Unless I mistake the direction of his gaze, he's looking at my ass. Jim's a big guy and he's definitely filling up the tent. It's not just his size, but the sheer, unrelenting aura of boredom he's projecting.

This book is not going to get read this afternoon. With a sigh, I close it, turn off the flashlight, and roll over and up into a sitting position, prepared to do my duty as a Guide. Jim's eyes track my movement and settle on my crotch. A bored Sentinel is not a pretty sight.

"What do you want me to do about it?"

"Make it stop raining." Yes, that was definitely a whine.

"It's not my fault the weather forecast was sunny with occasional clouds for this weekend. I brought some books in case I got bored. Do you want to borrow one?"

Jim flashes me a disdainful look, like I'm completely crazy. Maybe I am. The offer has been rejected the last three times I made it. I cast around for some diversion.

"How about some tests? What do you hear?"

"I hear rain," Jim states, flatly and unhelpfully. "I hear that every living thing with any intelligence is huddling under some shelter and feeling bored!"

"Do you want to fix dinner early?"

"It's only three. We just had lunch." Jim doesn't seem to think much of my suggestions so far.

"Well, Jim. What do you want to do?"

Jim leers at me.

I have to laugh, but I shake my head. "Oh, no! Not until tonight, lover boy. You know the rules."

"But I'm bored _now!_ "

"And you'll be bored tonight, and really glad you've got something to do then."

Jim stops to consider that idea and makes a face. He flops himself down with a groan. A couple minutes of squirming around and Jim has got himself positioned with his head on my lap and his nose pressed against my crotch. I watch him as he breathes me in, mouth hanging open to pick up my taste out of the air. He's behaving himself so I let him stay.

While Jim takes a short nap, I pick up my book and flashlight and start reading again. This reprieve won't last long and I intend to take advantage of it.

Sure enough, twenty minutes later, Jim starts moving again. To my surprise, he continues to lie there, eyes open, staring into the distance. My guess is that he's listening to the rain.

Now that he's awake, I reach out and gently stroke his hair. Jim smiles without looking up at me, and grabs my hand. He brings it to his mouth and kisses it. Then he grins and sucks one finger into his mouth, his tongue lasciviously swirling around it.

Heat flashes in the pit of my stomach and I leave my finger in his mouth for a few self-indulgent seconds before I pull out. Jim rubs his cheek against my stirring cock and hums with approval. I know he's smelling the pheromones I've just started releasing.

"Stop it, Jim." The reminder is just as much for myself as for Jim. This is not exactly what I'd wanted to do with my weekend either. The tent is starting to seem pretty claustrophobic.

Jim rolls up into a kneeling position, his face eager and mischievous. "Let's go for a walk in the rain!"

Huh. That actually sounds like a good idea. It's been raining all day, and the air is saturated with moisture. Not to mention saturated with Jim's and my sweat. I'm no sentinel and I love Jim dearly, but the guy is pretty ripe by now. Breathing in this tent is getting to be hard work and the idea of fresh, potentially cooler air is appealing.

I set my book down and Jim's eyes crinkle happily as he realizes I'm willing. Just as I start crawling towards the entrance, Jim stops me.

"Not like that, Blair." Jim whips his T-shirt off over his head and shucks his shorts. I stop to admire the view. Jim is, as always, very scenic. Then I realize he's waiting for me.

"Oh, no. There're other people camping in this park, Jim."

"And they're not stupid enough to be out in the rain, are they? Come on, Blair, we'll be all alone. Please...?" Jim pleads with his eyes, while expanding his chest and swaying towards me slightly.

I have to admire his strategy. If I'm not feeling indulgent, he's prepared to appeal to my esthetic sensibilities. 'Walk into the rain naked and feast your eyes on me,' is clearly the underlying message here. And I'm afraid it's working. Jim knows me too well.

I narrow my eyes sharply to let him know he's not fooling me, and shrug. Why the hell not? I start wriggling out of my clothes. Jim grins triumphantly and crawls out into the rain.

When I come out a minute later, Jim's standing, gazing out into the woods. He reaches a hand down and pulls me up into the circle of his arms.

"Can you smell it, Blair? The whole forest's alive." Jim's face is eager and he's sniffing with gusto.

I grin back at him, because I can smell it too. The rain's released the rich, loamy scent of the earth and it smells great.

Jim and I stand there, smiling at each other, as the rain keeps coming down. The air's warm but the rain is slightly chilled and refreshing. Raindrops run down our faces, and we have to keep blinking them out of our eyes. A drop collects at the tip of my nose and it tickles, so I wipe it away.

Jim puts his hand on the back of my neck and pulls me in closer. He kisses me hard and quick, then leans forward, his hot breath in my ear, and whispers, "Catch me, Blair."

I blink, and Jim's off, running down the trail into the woods.

"Hey!" I yell in protest and take off after him. He's got a good head start but I keep him in sight. I think I know where he's headed.

The woods are beautiful, all the colors brought out like neon by the rain. The leaves are every kind of green you could imagine, and the pine needles on the forest floor are a surprisingly vivid orange. The sky is all kinds of grey, a severe background to the vivid colors below. And through the greenery ahead, I can see the white, beautiful figure of my Sentinel, racing down the path.

Adrenaline is pumping through my body and I want to catch him so badly. I speed up, my feet kicking up clumps of pine needles. Turning a corner in the trail, I see Jim ahead of me splashing through the stream. With his Sentinel sight, he's moving quickly, avoiding the sharp stones.

When I reach the stream, I have to slow down and pick my way carefully. The water's cold and running fast from all the rain. Fortunately, it's a small stream and doesn't go deeper than mid-calf. Going slow has made me lose sight of Jim.

Just over the hill, there's a fork in the trail. I stop and listen. Except for the rain, everything is silent. It's beautiful and eerie and not helping me find Jim. Then I spot where he's kicked up some needles exposing the dirt underneath and I know he's taken that trail.

I'm into the groove of running now, my stride lengthening and my heartbeat steady. The trees stand tall and silent, watching me pass by. I feel like I'm part of it all now. A naked animal running in the rain. Everything is pulling me towards Jim, and each footfall is another surrender towards my need.

Suddenly the trail bursts out of the forest into a huge clearing filled with grasses and wild flowers. The sudden riot of whites, yellows, and blues startle me. Turning in circles, I search for Jim. Finally I catch a glimpse in the tall grass and head to the center of the clearing.

Skidding to a stop, I stand there, my chest heaving, and gaze down at my prize.

Jim lies there in the grass, arms and legs spread out. His gaze is clear and naked, offering himself up to me. He's never looked more beautiful.

I fall to my knees and cover him with my body, mouth hungrily devouring his. Jim's skin is as cold as mine, but his mouth is hot and so is the hardness between his legs. Frantically, I rub my body all over him. Jim moans and surges upwards against me.

There is no art to this. Just frantic hunger, primal and raw. Clutching each other and rolling in the grass, desperately pumping our erections together, slick with rain and trembling with need. Our cries ring out over the clearing with no one at all to hear us.

I lurch up onto my arms, rubbing my cock faster and faster against Jim, and I gaze down on him with fierce possessiveness. I know Jim belongs to me, he's mine now and forever. His face is contorted with pleasure but he looks up at me with complete surrender. I only have a moment to take this in before I climax, grunting and shaking, the heat of my come burning against rain-cooled skin.

Jim is crying out, still moving beneath me, his hands clutching painfully at my hips as he bucks up against me. Panting, I watch as he throws back his head, neck tendons straining, and howls, spurting helplessly beneath me.

Collapsing to the side, I hold Jim in my arms, as he shivers and moans. I'm exhausted and cold, but this place, this moment, is too beautiful and I don't want to leave. I continue cradling Jim, the only warmth between our two bodies, as the cool rain keeps falling down.


End file.
